Megan Hollingshead
Megan T.D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 in New York) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nurse Joy in Pokémon and Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Daughter (ep342) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Viletta Nu, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Viletta Nu *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Gloria *DearS (2005-2006) - Neneko Izumi, Boy 1 (ep9) *Durarara!! (2011) - Brown-Haired Ganguro Girl, Mairu Orihara (ep8) *Ergo Proxy (2006) - Re-l Mayer *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Hilda, Ageha D, Flight Attendant (ep49), Schoolgirl B *Fafner (2005-2006) - Canon Memphis, Seri Tatekami, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2007) - Bedivere (ep24) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Teresa *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Nurse (ep11), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kiyohana, Mistress (ep3), Shinzo (ep13), Sister (ep1), Woman (ep16) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Kasumi *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Yukiko Stevens *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adiane *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Coach (ep19), Judy *Kamichu! (2006) - Akane Hitotsubashi, School Girl (ep10), Woman (ep1) *Lucky☆Star (2009) - Gottoza sama (ep23) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Sala Sesa *Monster (2009-2010) - Anchorwoman (ep10), Eisler Memorial Nurse, Female Reporter (ep1), Receptionist (ep4), Richard's Ex-Wife, Teacher (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Shizune, Beautiful Woman (ep127), Flashback Voice#5 (ep175), Hot Springs Girl (ep36), Komushi's Mother (ep319), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Leaf Village Woman (ep220), Natsu Hyuga, News Reporter (ep10), Sari (ep31), Stone Ninja (ep190), Tamaki (ep121), Tonton, Waitress (ep129), Waterfall Ninja#3 (ep178), Yoshino Nara *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shizune, Brunette Parent (ep27), Tonton *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Kayama (ep10), Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014) - Akiko (ep6), Garoben (ep8), Hiromi Matsuno (ep21), Mikan Shiratori/Derella (ep7) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Taiga (ep1) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Female Controller (ep14), Female Student (ep18), Girlfriend (ep16), Nurse (ep17), Operator (ep15), Youko Kusanagi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Takako Nakanishi (ep26) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Mira Kanaya *The Twelve Kingdoms (2005) - Kouya (Child) *Tokkō (2007) - Saya Shindo 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Benin, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hilda *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Shizune, Tonton *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shizune *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Ranke *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Shinobu Nagumo *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Shinobu Nagumo, Susan Rose *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Annie *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Diane *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Joy, Jenny *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Shizune *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kaede the Kunoichi, Shizune 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Misaki Saiki Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Nozomi 'Movies' *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *DreamWorks Megamind: The Blue Defender (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *DreamWorks Megamind: Ultimate Showdown (2010) - Roxanne Ritchi *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Filena, Maiden, Nyx *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Ada Wong *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Kiki DeWynter *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Undead Knights (2009) - Sylvia *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Autarch Kayleth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Shion Kasugai *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rin Tsubokura *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Nemu Kurotsuchi *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Nemu Kurotsuchi *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Five *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Viola *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Kylee, Newscaster *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Hilda, Kylee *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - NORA Member *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Female Custom Voice#9, Licca Kusunoki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kamatari, Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Dream Kunoichi, Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Shizune *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Sif *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Snake Charmer Yuu, Witch *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Makoto Sako, Old Woman, Woman *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Ashlotte Maedel *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Sheena Fujibayashi, Lilia *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Kaufman *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Elizabeth Conway *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Edy Nelson *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Lenneth Valkyrie *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Lenneth Valkyrie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (89) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors